Bad Luck
by Concetta
Summary: They say to refuse to kiss under the mistletoe is bad luck.


Kind of a sequel to "Bei Mir Bist Du Schön", but can stand alone. Merry Christmas!

# # # # # # # # #

Ema Skye did not hate Christmas. She loved it, in fact. If you asked, she would say it was her favorite holiday.

Except for right now.

Ema stared at the dreaded greenery with the plastic white berries that dangled suggestively over her head.

_What. . _. _LUNATIC . . . put . . . this _HERE!

Even worse was the person standing in the doorway with her. He looked as shocked as she, but recovered faster, settling into a lazy smile.

"Mr. Gavin . . . did you do this?"

"Please. I do not need mistletoe."

_Fop._

Ema then realized how silent the office had become. She whipped around so quickly she almost sent her spectacles flying off her head.

"Mistletoe is an inappropriate decoration for the workplace! Who put this up here?"

Out of the corner of her eye Ema saw Gumshoe lower his head further behind his computer.

_Aw. Gumshoe was hoping to get Maggey under here . . . Still, it's inappropriate._

Ema reached for the offensive shrub but could not grasp it.

"Mr. Gavin, if you please . . . would you take that mistletoe down?"

"Relax, _Fräulein_. It's not hurting anybody."

The young detective let out a sound that could have been construed as a growl and turned away.

"_Warten, Detektiv_. Where are you going?"

"To my office. To work. Like you should be doing."

"What about . . ." Klavier made a vague gesture to the mistletoe above his platinum head.

Ema let out a harsh laugh. "Not in a million years."

"It's bad luck to refuse to kiss."

"Oh, grow up." Ema continued marching to her little office. She almost made it to the door when her feet suddenly slid out from under her.

_BAM!_

Papers everywhere.

"Oh! Sorry Detective Skye!"

Ema turned her head to see Jeff the janitor kneeling by her. "I forgot to put the 'caution, slippery floor' sign out."

Ema got cautiously to her feet with the old man's help. "It's okay, Jeff. Thanks."

"I-I'll help you pick up your papers."

"No! No. That's okay. Some of them are confidential. Thanks anyway, Jeff. Just get that sign up."

"Roger." Jeff gave her a shaky thumbs-up and went to his cart for the sign.

Ema groaned. Her backside felt like it was five again and had just been paddled for experimenting with the coffee maker. Again.

The twenty-five year old Skye quickly gathered up the papers, cutting a finger in the process.

"Dang it!"

She shoved the damaged digit in her mouth then quickly spit it out. She had been on her way to wash her hands after handling a leaky bottle of Luminol when the mistletoe issue happened.

Ema spun back around to head for the washroom and slipped again on the wet floor.

"#$%&!"

Ema Skye limped to the women's restroom. She squeezed the soap out of the dispenser and turned on the faucet.

It exploded.

Water hit her square in the face first before going everywhere else.

Maggey Byrd came leaping out of a stall.

"Oh, my gosh! A pipe must've burst!"

"No*cough*kidding! Byrd, call our maintenance man."

"On it, Detective!" Maggey saluted and was out of there. Ema went to follow but slipped again on the wet tile floor. Face first, this time.

The young forensics expert crawled to the door and painfully pushed herself to her feet. She was about to leave when, out of the corner of her eye, a giant black mass caught her attention. She looked in the mirror. The breast pocket of her lab coat was covered in, still spreading, black ink.

"Oh, no! My pen!" Ema dug out the implement. Cracked open. Probably caused by fall number three. In her exasperation she smacked her forehead. Ink spattered across her face.

"ARGH! This is the worst day ever!"

_" . . . It's bad luck to refuse to kiss."_

_No way._

Nevertheless, Ema found herself standing by the doorway where the annoying foliage hung.

_Where is that glimmerous foppity fop? He must have gone out to lunch. Of course, the only time I want him, he's nowhere to be found._

BANG!

The police station door burst open and in walked Klavier Gavin.

Ema had never seen him look so . . . terrible. His clothes were soaked and clung to him like second skin (okay, maybe that part did not look so bad); there was a angry red handprint on his right cheek, as if he'd been slapped; spaghetti was sliding down his golden locks and what looked like spinach quiche was plastered all over his maroon dress shirt. The rock star was also walking with a decided limp. And with that limp, he made his way to where Ema was standing.

Without saying a word he placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her under the mistletoe. Ema got over her initial shock and found her voice.

"What happened to you?"

Gavin raised a pair of miserable blue eyes to her. Emma refused to make eye contact and she did not want to acknowledge the police station staring at them. So, she kept her gaze on his chest.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied with a pout. "What happened to you?"

"Let's just get this over with."

"You have ink on your face."

"I know!"

Ema waited, still not looking up. Suddenly she felt warmth bloom on her right cheek. A kiss on the cheek.

_That's it? I'm . . . disappointed . . . Wait! Why am I disappointed? I don't want my stupid rock idol of a boss to _really_ kiss me . . . Don't I?_

Klavier turned away, but Ema stood still, lost in thought.

BAM!

Ema turned and saw Klavier on the floor. The water had leaked out of the women's restroom. The staff started to scatter and grab paper towels.

"Mr. Gavin, are you okay?" Ema asked him.

"Help me up, _Fräulein_."

Ema held out her hand. After he stood, he did not let go but led her back to the mistletoe.

"_Offenbar_, that wasn't good enough."

Ema finally dared to look up.

What she saw made her gulp. His face was already closer than she expected. His breath stirred her bangs. A shiver ran down her spine and she closed her eyes.

Klavier noticed and a smile tugged at his lips. His eyes seemed to darken as they dropped down to rest on her waiting mouth.

"Lady Luck has spoken. Who am I to say no?"

Ema sucked in a gasp with the sudden shock of how pleasant his warm lips felt as they enveloped hers. He cradled her face with his hands and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. She had not been expecting such tenderness. Suddenly his hands moved and he wrapped his arms around Skye's small waist, bringing her tightly against him. Ema's arms, what seemed not of her own volition, rose to wind around the glimmerous prosecutor's solid frame. Ema began to shyly caress his lower lip with hers. A soft sound of surprise and pleasure issued from Klavier. She felt him smile. He held her tighter.

Someone coughed.

The moment was broken and with it the kiss.

"Ich liebe dich," Klavier whispered, his cheek briefly against hers.

Ema blinked slowly, still taking the sensations in.

"What does that mean?" She asked quietly.

"It means, 'Merry Christmas'."

The End

# # # # # #

I hope you all liked it. There's probably a lot of mistakes because it's 1:34am and I'm tired. But, I just had to write it now.

Translations:

Fräulien- Miss (Old fashioned way. Apparently they just say "frau" now. But, Gavin uses fräulien in the game, so there you go.)

Warten: Wait.

Detektiv: Goes without saying.

Offenbar: Apparently.

Ich liebe dich- I love you.


End file.
